


Room 35

by Memessavedme



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Character Death, Dead People, Gay Billy Hargrove, Ghosts, Hardcore, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Switching, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Resident ghost Billy Hargrove takes a liking to the hotel's new guest Steve Harrington, causing what started as a simple trip to LA ending in a mess of emotions and some new stains on the carpet...[Completed]《Harringrove AHS Hotel AU》
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 35
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

The Cortez was slowly beginning to be known as a place to be, somewhere you had to stay if you were in LA and didn't have enough money to splurge on a fancy hotel. It was decent enough to attract Steve, clean and close enough to where he needed to be. Convenient.

Except, the fresh out of small-town Hawkins boy had no knowledge of the hotel's history. Of the dark and twisted past that had been painted over and sealed away to the best of the current owner's abilities. Pushed out of sight and definitely not mentioned on their website but the decor told a story of times past that Steve found charming. The kind of charm that makes you want to stay but there was also an undertone of warning that he was stupidly blind to.

After a quick and easy check-in, he stepped into the elevator but when he went to press the 3rd floor a hand appeared in front of his own and pressed it for him. His gaze followed the arm covered by the sleeve of a brown leather jacket to find a boy standing only a foot or so to his left.

"Room 46? Not a bad one," The boy smirked and stepped back from pressing the button.

For a moment Steve couldn't think of anything to say because he had never seen anyone like this person before. Blond curled mullet with jeans so tight they left nothing to the imagination and to top it all off his redshirt was barely buttoned. This boy looked as if he had stepped right out of an 80s movie and he was playing the role perfectly.

"Oh, good," Was all he could think to say to the stranger who appeared out of nowhere, he could have sworn there was no one in here before he stepped in.

"I'm room 35," The stranger said as the doors dinged open. "Just so you know if you get a little bored later". He winked, slipping his hands in his pockets and without another word took a right turn and disappeared around a corner before Steve could even process what had happened.

Trying to shake it off he told himself, big city more room for weird people but he wanted to see that guy again. He wanted to know what his deal was with the out of time fashion and aftershave that reminded Steve of his father's bathroom back home.

The room was nice, more than nice for the price. He dumped his suitcase on the bed and sat down for a moment to refresh his mind. 2 hours and he already felt like flying home to his parents who probably wouldn't notice his return. It was already 5pm, what hurt would a drink do?

So he wandered down to the bar and took up a stool and ordered an expensive cocktail that he probably wouldn't like but he needed alcohol and he needed it to take effect quickly so there he was with his little pink umbrella drink. Except, just as he was about to take his first sip he saw at the corner of his eye the same blond hair and leather jacket sit beside him.

"What's a guy got to do to get a drink around here?" He exclaimed.

The bartender walked over with a roll of her eyes and a look that let Steve know she knew this person all too well. Meaning he was a longtime resident, even more strange.

"Did you help Iris like you said you would?" She asked placing a glass down on the counter.

"What else am I going to do around here? Sally's no fun now that she has that phone glued to her hand," He rolled his eyes and watched her pour him a drink. "Thanks, Liz."

"You following me?" Steve asked as Liz walked away.

"If I was what would you do about it?" He smirked and took a sip of the whiskey in his hand. "What's a pretty boy like you going to do?"

Steve didn't know what to say because he didn't know what he would do. All he could think of was what he all of a sudden wanted to do to this stranger, as well as what he wanted him to do to himself. The way his eyes glanced at Steve's lips when he spoke, or the way they caught your attention and wouldn't let you look away. His entire attitude making Steve want things he didn't know he craved.

In a moment of irrational thought, he took the bait and turned his stool to face the boy out of time beside him. Turned so that he could get a full view of his chest and he was not disappointed by what he saw. His skin tone a sharp contrast to Steve's, his entire body the opposite to his own and it only made these sudden cravings intensify.

"Why would a good looking guy like you be following me?" That lit something in his eyes gave him an inch and he was definitely going to try and take a mile.

"Maybe," He leaned in and Steve let him. "Because you're the hottest piece of ass I've seen in a long time," He sat back and watched Steve's face flush red, but not for long because that just confirmed that whatever Steve wanted this random 80s haircut guy at a hotel bar wanted it as well.

"Is that so?" Steve asked and took a sip of his drink, not liking it at all. "Room 35, yeah?"

"Yeah," He saw his tongue run along his top lip in a way that almost set Steve on fire as he watched him finish his drink.

"Steve, by the way," He finally introduced himself.

"Billy," He replied. "I have to...attend to some hotel business but I'll see you later".

"You might," Steve said in such a way he almost teased himself as he watched Billy walk away in his tight jeans, his jacket raised just enough to show off his ass and show it off he did.

"I wouldn't," A voice said and for a moment Steve genuinely thought he had an angel on his shoulder but when he turned it was Liz with her gold nail polish and blue eyeshadow looking at him. "He's trouble."

"I need a little adventure," Steve replied and smiled, she copied the expression and went back to wiping the bar down.

Sober. He needed to be sober so he didn't get robbed or sold on the black market. Did Billy work at the hotel? Why would a staff member be drinking and flirting with guests? Did he just live here? Steve had all of these questions but all he had was a number and the word _later_.

The thought of knocking on his door was becoming more and more overbearing. Steve had never done this before, had never hooked up with some stranger. Sure, he had slept with guys and girls but he knew them, a lot more than a random conversation at a bar. He knew how they thought, what they liked and if they were a good person. Steve knew nothing about Billy.

Still, it had been a while and sitting here thinking about him was just going to drive him crazy. In some sort of rush to outrun his own reasoning Steve jumped up, grabbed a condom from his suitcase and locked his door before speed walking down the hall, around a few corners and there he was.

Room 35.

If he called Robin right now she'd probably fly out just to stop him. Sleeping with some random guy who just as Liz said was trouble in tight jeans. Except, Steve wanted to know if those jeans were telling the truth if the glint in his eye would lead to something exciting. He needed this even if it was a stupid decision.

He was so busy focusing on the door numbers that he hadn't even noticed the change in colour or the fact that the flooring had changed. This was part of the unrefurbished area of the hotel and Billy lived in it. Still, Steve took a deep breath and tapped on the old wooden door.

It took only seconds for it to fly open to reveal Billy without his jacket with a cigarette between his fingers and a grin on his lips. "Couldn't wait until later, huh?"

Without hesitation, Steve entered as soon as he was invited in and the door shut behind him, leaving him alone in an old dirty room with a stranger in a strange city.

"Do you live here?" Steve asked hovering as Billy put out his tab in the ashtray by the open window.

"Something like that," He replied and turned his attention to Steve.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked walking closer to the boy in red. "You got any lube?"

He laughed at the question as if he wasn't expecting it but he stepped around Steve and picked up a small bottle from beside his bed before holding it out for Steve to see. "Will this do the trick, princess?"

"I should be asking you," Steve bit his lower lip as Billy's eyes widened before settling back into his usual smile.

"Is that how it is?" He got about half a foot away from Steve.

"Yeah, it is", In some sort of boost of confidence he gripped the collar of the red shirt and pulled Billy up against him and the feeling of his body was all he needed to know this was exactly what he needed and wanted so badly.

Billy didn't hesitate in kissing him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, licking around as Steve pulled off the loose shirt in his hands, slipping it down Billy's shoulders and throwing it to the floor. The feeling of his sculpted chest and the way he was kissing Steve made his jeans tight and his breathing hitch for a moment as his fingers ran down the golden skin of the stranger from the elevator.

He pulled away to let Billy pull at his clothes, pull his blue t-shirt over his head and begin kissing his neck, then his chest and down his stomach until he reached his jeans. For a moment he looked up at Steve as he pulled at his belt to get at his fly, a look that asked if this was okay and Steve replied by gripping his blond curls. Encouraging him to continue.

The whole situation was making Steve hard to begin with. A hot stranger in a dirty hotel room at 8pm on a Saturday evening. It was so different but weirdly thrilling the way Billy knew what he was thinking, guessing his wants and fulfilling them without question. It was fast, intense but there was something else there, an understanding and that's all Steve needed right then at that moment.

"Holy shit," Billy exclaimed as he pulled Steve out of his jeans and held him in his hand. "Glad I have that lube," He licked his lips and without warning began licking Steve's tip.

He lurched forward, his fingers gripping Billy's hair even tighter at the sudden sensation rushing through him. Circling his head in a way that threatened precum. Billy knew his way around a dick and he looked proud of it but Steve couldn't blame him because the way he was making him feel, he deserved that pride. "Fuck."

"Yeah, you like that big boy?" Billy asked pausing to speak. "Want to fuck my pretty lips, huh?"

"Oh, god," Steve's legs were going to fail him. "Yes."

"Then fuck my throat, princess."

He opened his mouth and gripped Steve's hips with such force it shocked him back into reality for a moment. A moment just long enough for Steve to let his jeans and boxers fall to his ankles and push his dick into his mouth and begin thrusting gently, but Billy didn't want gentle. He began moving his head back and forth faster than Steve was moving until he got the message.

That was when Steve started pushing himself right to the back of his throat, fast. Billy liked it rough, liked it dirty and Steve wasn't going to say no. The sounds Billy was making as his eyes started to water, as his lips stayed wrapped around Steve so well that Steve was too close. The gags and the eye contact were overwhelming to the point he stopped and let Billy go, pulled away and stepped back to lean on the dresser.

"Can't leave a guy hanging like that," Billy said standing up to reveal his hard-on pushing through his jeans.

"I was gonna come," Steve replied.

"Never done anything so naughty?" Billy pressed Steve against the dresser, letting his bulge rub against his hard cock.

"Where did you learn that?" Steve asked trying to focus on not letting go.

"A lot of practice," he grinned and suddenly dropped to pull off Steve's trainers and then the remainder of his clothes off his ankles. "You still holding on?" Billy asked and Steve nodded.

As Steve stood there Billy pulled off his jeans and socks, no underwear. When Steve saw the hard on Billy had gotten just from sucking him off he couldn't help but move. Move to lower Billy onto the bed, crawl up him and start kissing his way down his muscular toned body.

He stopped, looking up to see the expression on Billy's face as he lifted his legs to get a good position at his entrance. The look of anticipation let Steve know Billy wanted him to eat him out and so he did. He circled his hole as Billy grabbed himself and started stroking it slowly, in time with his tongue.

Steve paused and let Billy relax before pushing his tongue inside, letting it get a good distance in before moving. Again, the sounds that Billy made, the cursing and the moans only encouraged Steve to keep going to push further in and make him feel so good he would never forget him.

"Just fuck me," Billy breathed as Steve sat up to grab the lube. "I'm ready, just fuck me."

His tone was so desperate that Steve couldn't not follow his orders. He could feel some sort of high coming on just from the fact he had him like this. Had him before him, begging for Steve. Wanting him. No one had ever wanted Steve like this so he grabbed the lube and the condom pulled it over himself and made sure to put as much of the bottle as he could over himself and Billy's hole.

Steve paused as he held Billy's knees, looked down at him. "Fill me up, big boy," He did, Steve pushed himself inside and the tightness was almost too much, he had fucked a few guys, even been fucked before but nothing compared to this and by the look on Billy's face he felt the same.

"Fucking hell!" He exclaimed as Steve pressed fully inside of him, letting him adjust to his size and get comfortable.

"You good?" Steve asked and Billy nodded as his eyes opened to focus on his face. The once perfectly placed curls in shambles as he gripped the sheets. "You feel so good."

He moved slowly, making sure that he wouldn't disappoint too early and that Billy was alright but by the look on his face he wanted more. It hadn't even been a minute before he felt hands on his shoulders and his back suddenly on the mattress.

"I said fuck me," Billy breathed as he lowered himself onto Steve with no difficulty or hesitation. "I need you to fuck me". Finally, Steve got the message and he lifted his knees to get a good hold of Billy ass.

Then without warning began thrusting up into him, hard and fast making Billy grab at his chest for support. "You're such a whore," Steve said trying to get a rise out of him, make him feel the way he made him feel when he called him names. Made him feel dirty and amazing at the same time.

"And you love it," Billy replied between the moans that hit every time Steve fucked into him, holding his hips in place so he couldn't move as the mattress bounced. Making the bed creak and the headboard smack against the wall.

Steve had never and would probably never have sex this amazing again, he came to accept that right then but he couldn't see it ending. Didn't want it to end because the expression on Billy's face hit him in the gut all of a sudden. "Fuck," He breathed, knowing exactly what that feeling was.

This didn't feel like some random hook up with a hot guy that he would think of during late nights, a good fuck that satisfied him for some time. No, this was something else and it scared Steve. Scared him because this person wasn't someone to fall for, he was someone to leave behind and remember fondly, not find some deeper feelings that would linger. Except, when he looked at Billy's face, how amazing he felt, the way his fingers clung to Steve's chest hair and the sounds he knew he was doomed.

In some attempt to get rid of it he grabbed Billy and pushed him down onto the mattress, flipped him over and gripped his hips. "Rupture my guts, big boy," Billy practically growled at him, pulling his own knees up to his chest and bracing himself.

Steve did what he was told and slipped himself back inside, giving him no time to adjust again. He tried to imagine it was someone else, anyone else. But it wasn't helping because the noises coming from Billy were his and his alone. Bringing back that feeling and Steve did not want and could not have right now.

So he picked up the pace, held him down and fucked him as hard and rough as he could and it was almost too good, the way he took Steve's hand from his hip and placed it in his hair. Letting Steve pull at it as he fucked him just like he wanted, dirty and fast.

"Fill me up," Billy moaned.

"What?" Steve asked and Billy turned his head slightly. "Like come inside?"

"Take it off and fill me up, pretty boy. I want you to fuck me raw and fill me with that huge cock," Billy's voice was like honey, smooth but you could tell he had been fucked to the point of near exhaustion, a hint of rasp to it that only made Steve love this even more.

Steve paused and thought about what a stupid idea that was, Billy could have anything and he wanted him to take off the condom and fuck him. The problem was Steve had never wanted something more in his life and it was right there in his hands, waiting for him.

"If I get anything, I'm suing," Steve said pulling the precum filled rubber off himself and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"You won't. Trust me," Billy replied getting ready, moving to hold himself up with his arms and pushing himself back to tease Steve.

"Fuck," Steve groaned as he pushed inside. He felt so much better without the thin layer of rubber, so much wetter, slicker and easier to fuck. "You're so wet from me fucking you."

"Just for you," Billy replied and pushed Steve further inside.

"Wet like a little slut," Steve said slamming into him just like he wanted and that was when it got too good, the noise of his hips hitting Billy's cheeks, the sweat covering them both and those noises. Billy let the world know he liked this, loved it even revelled in it. "You want me to fill you up?"

"Yes!", Billy's voice wasn't under his charming control anymore. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were tensed in the linen. "Oh, god....yes!"

Knowing it couldn't take much more Steve pulled Billy up against him and held him in place while he fucked into him at a pace he didn't know he was capable of. He grabbed Billy and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts and just as Billy let out a long groan as he shot all over the dirty floor, Steve thrust and then one final time and filled Billy up as good as he could.

Steve couldn't let go, the high of it all was intoxicating as he felt Billy's heavy breathing against his, how amazing it felt to feel him twitch around him, the fact his hands were holding Steve's for support. He let him go and he collapsed onto the bed, Steve falling down beside him as he rode out his high, the best he had ever had.

Neither of them spoke, they just smiled at each other as they lay there in their own filth. But that feeling was creeping up on Steve again, Billy's eyes staring into his own in a way that felt like this wasn't the final time, this was never going to be a one-time thing. Not after that.

Billy shifted and stood up, not bothering to get washed or clean himself up, he just pulled on his jeans and lit another cigarette. "You fucked a guy like that before?" He asked exhaling a cloud of smoke. His tone was excited as if he was still in the moment and Steve loved the expression on his face.

"No," Steve moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing him as he sat in a chair by the window. "Well, not like that."

Billy smiled and raised his eyebrows. Then he went quiet, he paused and looked Steve up and down before looking away as if he needed a moment to think. "Hargrove."

"What?"

"Billy Hargrove," He took a drag but the smile that usually dawned his lips was nowhere to be seen. "Well, William Hargrove."

"Oh, Harrington," Steve stood up and reached for his jeans. "Steve Harrington. Steven Harrington."

There was this strange comfortable silence that fell over them as Steve pulled on his jeans and shirt. Knowing full well he needed a shower as soon as he got back to his room.

"I'm here until Monday morning," Steve said. "If you're around tomorrow evening come find me."

"Maybe I will," Billy snuffed out his cigarette and stood up. Then he walked towards Steve and pulled him in by his waist. "Pretty boys like you don't come here often."

Steve was the one to kiss him, except this wasn't a lust-filled kiss that would surely lead to sex, no it was quite sweet. Like a soft goodbye that only intensified Steve's feelings. "I'll see you later then."

"Maybe," Billy smiled as he held the door open for Steve.

Steve waved as he walked around the corner and Billy nodded. The walk back to his room felt like it lasted forever, he was such an idiot but he was walking on air as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key.

"He doesn't do that,"A voice said

Steve spun around to see a woman standing only a few feet away leaning against the wall with a cigarette in one hand and an iPhone in the other. Her hair crimped bleached blond with brown roots coming through, dark eye makeup and questionable fashion sense.

"Tell people his last name," She continued.

"What?" Steve was confused about where she had come from and who she was to begin with but the fact she was clearly talking about Billy only increased his concern.

"Billy. He never tells his hookups his full name," She smirked. "You must be special and he is right. You are pretty."

Without another word she strolled down the hall laughing as she did until Steve couldn't see her anymore. That was when he rushed into his room and locked the door. This place was insane but so was that sex and if he was being honest that cancelled out everything else because for the first time since high school, Steve wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders but the other.

After a shower he sat down to relax, sort out his things for tomorrow but as he slipped under the much cleaner covers he couldn't help but want to know more about Billy. So he did what every 21st-century young adult would do and looked him up.

No social media, no online presence at all. That was until Steve stumbled across a video about unsolved cases which mentioned Billy and out of curiosity he watched it, thinking it was someone with the same name. Except, it wasn't. Unsolved disappearance no. 2 was:

  
"William or as be used to go by Billy Hargroves from San Diego California who went missing at the age of 19. Sources say he left his father's house late morning and hasn't been seen since the 20th of June 1986 Where he went, no one knows but what makes his case strange is the random phone calls his stepsister received over the years from a blocked number. Each time it was Billy but he had no intentions of revealing where he went. Leading most to believe he ran away to change his life and succeeded, but couldn't let his little sister believe him to be dead".

  
Steve paused the video and stared at the photo of Billy in nothing but a grey Everlast crop top at a pool somewhere. That was Billy for sure but it couldn't be. There was no way.

* * *

**1986**

The Cortez was cheap, no one cared who stayed there or what they did or who they brought back to their rooms. It was a no questions kind of place and it was close to the bars and places Billy wanted to be. Perfect.

Except, it didn't take long for his savings to start looking thin, didn't take long for him to start charging for what he was already doing. Drinking and partying for weeks on end while fucking whatever guy looked good enough, drains your pocket, and yourself. But Billy didn't need to relax he needed to have fun, numb whatever memories he had left behind, and to do that Billy needed someone to focus on.

Men needed someone to fuck and Billy needed to be fucked. It became normal, easy and most of the times fun. He was as safe as he had to be but if they were paying they were paying so he did what he shouldn't have.

It felt so freeing at first, being who he wanted to be but then it didn't. It felt like tasting sour milk in your coffee after a long day or dropping your keys at your front door when you really just want to go to bed every time the door closed and he was left with a pile of cash as he lay in bed, alone.

This went on for about a year, that was when it started to slow, the hotel seemed darker, twisted. Billy never did drugs, he stuck to drink because it was a lot cheaper and did the job well enough, sometimes too well. But at times he was sober enough to notice that he never saw his customers again, or that the cleaner was constantly changing sheets from the same empty rooms. Little things that gave him a bad taste in his mouth and a thought of leaving, but where would he go?

One night after a married man paid him $200 to bend over and take it he splashed a lot of it at the bar and ended up wandering the halls alone. Alone in a hotel where you were never really alone.

That was when he opened a door that wasn't for him, stumbled and fell into a room that he wasn't meant to be in and saw something he wasn't meant to see. There he was James Patrick March, butchers knife in hand standing over a half dismembered body.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would find me," He said and Billy sobered up faster than he thought possible.

This man was from the 20s and he knew he was killed in this hotel, pillow talk and all but he was standing right there. In some sort of panic, he jumped to his feet and rushed for the door but March was there before him and slammed it shut. "You're...," Billy couldn't speak as he stared at the blood-covered man standing in front of him.

"Yes. Yes. It is I," He smiled and pressed the knife to Billy's exposed chest, the steal warm from the friction of body parts being sliced apart. "But you, you are far more interesting."

He couldn't move, couldn't think because this was all too surreal, too nightmarish to not be a dream that his damaged unconscious mind had manifested. Except, it wasn't. This was happening and Billy needed to get out of here but there was nowhere to go, the walls were tiled and the only exit was blocked by a serial killer with a knife and a disturbing look in his eyes.

"You have been staying here, carrying out your business for quite some time now and I must say a thank you for the number of people you brought through those doors," He smiled and lead Billy backwards with the knife. "Most of them cried for their children or wives but clearly they did not care for them as much as they thought. Not after they had visited yourself."

That was when it fully clicked, the lack of guests, the disappearing customer base. This wasn't any normal run down hotel, this was a hellhole and Billy had been living in it.

"Now. The question at hand is what to do with a fellow like yourself?" March paused and looked away to think for a moment. "Ah, that's it."

Billy watched as he walked around him and towards a table with various instruments, not for surgery and bolted for the door. He yanked it open and began running down the hall as fast as his still drunk legs could carry him. When he reached the staircase he practically jumped down it, missing steps and leaping to the next landing until he landed slightly off and felt his ankle twist and send him flying towards the carpeted floor. Burning his chest and arms as he did.

That didn't stop him though, he was leaving this hotel even if he lost a leg. As he reached the lobby he began crying out for help, for someone to come to his aid but no one was there and honestly he couldn't help but think even if they were, they probably already knew. So, on his own he hopped across the large room and just as be reached the front door, his injured ankle sending him to the harsh old carpet once more two women entered.

The two of them dressed to the gods in expensive clothes and jewellery, clearly having come back from a night on the town. Billy recognised one of them, the pale blond women who looked as if he meant nothing but dirt on her shoe.

"Is this one of his?" Said the inconvenienced looking black women as she stared down at him as if this happened regularly.

"Probably."

Billy asked for help but they didn't seem to be offering it. Instead he watched them look at eachother and back to him, the both of them pulled him to his feet before he felt sharp pains in his wrist and neck. It all happened too fast for him to realise what exactly it was that was happening. All he knew was that his vision was beginning to blur and his body was going numb.

He woke up in his room, his ankle healed but his mind foggy. That was when the wandering started, the aimless walking through the halls for he doesn't know how long but it wasn't until one night he walked right in on a rather attractive quest showering. For some reason he snapped out of what felt like a never ending search for something to ground him. As it floating through the halls were his only purpose, but when he saw the sculpted body on the man in the shower he felt his lungs take in air and his feet firmly on the old carpet.

"Hey," He had purred at the naked stranger. "Need a little help?" He asked and the man smirked as if the fact Billy had just appeared didn't matter because he was attractive himself and that was all that seemed to matter from then on.

The stranger had pulled him under the water and pushed him against the wall, shoving his tongue down his throat and his hands down his jeans. It was then that Billy felt something, alive. For the first time since whatever happened in the lobby he felt his blood run hot, his body take in the environment and the hot water streaming down on his now wet clothes as this random man took him apart.

Except, after he was left face against the tiles and his jeans around his ankles it felt so much worse. Worse than feeling nothing at all because suddenly that fire, that flame was gone and left were damp clothes and a voice telling him to get out before his work friends got back.

So, from then on Billy would grab whatever guy he could from the lobby, the bar or even the elevator. Slam them against a wall, bed, table or whatever surface was close enough. Feel them around him or inside him. Feel something, anything and in that moment everything was perfect, the way it should be but the second it was over he was always left alone. Billy ended up in death what he had always been in life. A quick fuck.

Something to be left behind.

* * *

**2018**

No amount of tobacco was going to help Billy make sense of what had just happened. The fact he wasn't hitting a low as he sat with his fifth cigarette, still in nothing but his jeans. That boy had crawled under his skin, dug his claws in too deep and now Billy couldn't get the doe eyed idiot out of his head.

"You're fuck," Sally smiled as she stood near the door. "He really did a number on you."

"Shut up," He groaned as he looked out of the window at the brick wall next door.

"You ever think that the reason you go around with all these guys is because you're looking for something?" She asked and sat down on the bed and laughed.

"What?"

"It stinks of sex in here, more than usual," She replied.

"No, what did you say?" He stood up and pulled on the same red shirt Steve had thrown to the floor.

"That you fuck all these guys and for what?"

"Because it feels good. Why did you used to shoot up everything 2 minutes?" That was when she got in his face.

"You know that was because of... that thing. I found my way off that shit and you need to as well. Except, your answer to this hellhole just sauntered down the hall." She took his cigarette and flicked it out of the window before disappearing.

He knew she was right but he didn't want to hear it. Steve was just a guy to give him a moment, a high and then leave like the rest but he didn't just leave. The idiot asked to see him again, invited him to come find him. The worst part was that kiss, Billy had never been kissed like that. As if he meant something, as if Steve cared.

For the rest of the night he sat trying to figure out what the hell was going on when he knew the answer. He knew that he wanted to have the best sex of his long existence again. Wanted to keep whatever he was still feeling as he ran out of cigarettes and the sun appeared in the sky.

Just as his clock turned 6am there was a knock at his door and he begrudgingly stood up to answer it, expecting Iris or Liz but instead stood Steve looking like hell. Eyes tired but focused on something that had clearly kept him awake, his entire body tense and on edge.

"How old are you?" Was the first thing he said after storming in the room.

"20", Billy replied shutting the door. "Don't worry I'm 20 not some jail bait minor."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm more concerned about this," He held out his phone and there it was Billy alive and well in that old crop top he ended up throwing out after that summer. "You want to explain why the hell you've been missing since 1986?"

Billy froze. Just as he held the answer to his death long problem it slipped away as if it was never there, but that feeling the feeling that he felt all night was still there as he looked at the confused eyes of the boy in front of him.

"I'm dead," Billy said and felt the opposite of relief when he did.

"You're dead?" Steve replied and shoved his phone into his back pocket. "If you're dead then how are you standing right there. Why can I touch you," He reached out and poked his obviously exposed chest.

"This place is a hot spot for ghosts. I don't know how I just know that I'm stuck here and have been since '87." Billy moved backwards from Steve's finger and watched him as his mind ticked away.

A silence followed as Steve took in the confirmation he needed but honestly didn't expect. Never had someone figured out that he was a literal missing persons case but he had never given anyone his full name and that was his mistake.

"Okay," Steve finally said. He stood for a moment, still unsure what to make of all of this before he moved closer to Billy and slipped his fingers under his collar. "I've seen some crazy shit in my life but fucking a ghost. That's new," He smiled as he stared into Billy's blue eyes with his deep dark brown ones.

That was when that feeling rushed through his again but this time Billy knew exactly what it was and he didn't want to disregard it anymore. So, as he watched Steve accept what he was he leant forward and kissed him again, gently and slowly. As if it was their first kiss, the kind teenagers dream off and never get but Billy had it right there as he rest his hands on Steve's waist.

"Where you got to be today?" Billy asked pulling away and watching as Steve's eyes opened just after his.

"A job interview," he replied and tucked a stray curl behind Billy's ear. "But I'll be done by twelve ish and I'll be coming right back here to continue this."

"Is that so?" Billy lowered his hands to teasingly grip Steve's ass before letting go sliding back up to his hips.

"I'll be honest. I've never fucked anyone like that and I want you to do me like I did you," Billy almost choked as he took in what Steve had said. "That was so good I'm willing to forget the ghost part."

"You sure about that pretty boy?" Billy's eyes were wide and taken back but when he saw the smile on Steve's lips he felt the rush run through him again. God, he was so exciting and filled with life that it was driving Billy crazy and the last thing he needed was to be an insane resident ghost.

"Yeah and if I get this job and move out here this might have to become a regular thing," Steve let go and stepped away, reached for the door handle and paused. "Later."

"Later," Billy nodded with a grin and watched as the door closed behind him. At the sound of the click of the lock he let out the breath he had been holding since he saw the look in his eyes when he mentioned coming back. Coming back for Billy and Billy alone.

He almost prayed that he would get the job, move to LA and spend countless nights in Billy's sheets but at the same time a wave of guilt washed over him. For a moment he let it sink in, the fact that he had practically dragged a young innocent doe eyed boy into hell and he wanted him to be doomed with him.

Except, he wouldn't let that happen. No one killed anyone anymore so Steve would be fine visiting Billy, wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene edit I made for Tumblr😁


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve returned to the lobby his feet were tired and his head was beginning to spin with the headache clearly caused by dehydration. Being responsible for once on this trip he went to bed and drank as much water as he could before collapsing onto the mattress. 

What felt like an hour turned out to be three and he woke up to look at the clock on the wall. 4pm. Considering the fact he hadn't slept all night and was already tired from his time with Billy he definitely needed it but now he needed to sike himself up to actually go and see him again.

He wanted to. As he stood and saw the look on Billy's face he decided that this was worth it, the look of complete and utter abandon like he was waiting for Steve to just walk out the door made him want to stay. So, he went and aced his interview. Answered every question with so much enthusiasm it was probably too intense but he now needed that job so he could move close enough to turn up whenever he needed that feeling again because he knew Billy needed it too.

It also meant keeping his father off his back and staying away from his cramp little home town. Except, none of that mattered as he locked his door and made the short journey to Billy's. Nothing other than the excitement of what was about to happen mattered because on the other side of that old wooden door was something Steve wanted to latch onto and latch onto it he did.

The second Billy opened the door Steve was on him. His hands moving to find a place to grip to, his lips making their way from his mouth to his throat as he kicked the door shut. Billy didn't object, he copied the intensity and the desperation to relive last night.

This time, however, it was Billy's turn to take Steve apart and so he didn't waste any time stripping the two of them off. Clothes covering the bedroom floor as he pushed Steve onto the bed and hovered over him.

All Steve could do was look at his face, see the thirst and the need for this and it was driving him crazy. He pulled him down and kissed him, made him stop staring and continue what they were here for.

"I want you on your knees, Bambi," Billy said pulling away to kneel before him. "Need you nice and open for me," He smirked and Steve couldn't help but follow the order.

He flipped and while he pushed his ass in the air for Billy to see he couldn't stop thinking of what he had just called him. Realised he liked it a lot and even more when he felt Billy push his knees further apart and grab his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful like this," He purred before leaning forward to run his tongue over Steve's hole, tease him and make him moan at the feeling. "Let me hear you. Wanna hear what I'm doing to you."

It became very clear that Billy got off on getting others off and by all means, Steve didn't mind. It was hot and so was the feeling of his tongue beginning to poke inside just enough to stretch him. Nothing painful or uncomfortable but enough to get a few moans from him.

He heard the snap of the bottle and the noise of Billy squeezing what sounded like a lot of lube onto his fingers before spreading Steve again to get a good look at his entrance. When Billy slowly pushed one inside Steve gripped the sheets and let Billy do what he needed to.

"You good?" Billy asked as he began to curl his finger inside. Looking for that spot.

"Yea-oh!" He found it. "Fuck."

"You like that, huh?" Billy moved faster. Steve nodded. Curling just at the right time to catch it and get the sounds he wanted out of Steve.

"More," Steve moaned and Billy added another finger, stretching him.

Getting him ready for Billy's girth because he was thick. Steve might be long and able to reach places others fail to but Billy was going to wreck him in the best kind of way.

Steve reached for his dick but Billy caught his hand and held it as he continued to prep him for what was about to happen. The nerves and the excitement had sent his blood south and he was more than ready now.

"Just fuck me," Steve said and Billy stopped. "Fuck me raw".

Condoms were a waste of time when you're getting fucked by someone who isn't even technically alive. Steve hoped so anyway because he had always wanted to feel what it was like without anything between, just himself and whoever was topping.

Billy flipped him again and moved to look down at him but this time he was the one to bend down and kiss him, kiss him like he meant more than a hole to get whatever pleasure he needed and leave. This was something and Steve didn't care about pushing that feeling away because he knew Billy felt it too.

"Your dirty mouth's got me all hard and ready to fuck you," Billy licked his lips and positioned himself before slowly but surely pushing himself inside.

Steve gasped as he felt just how much he was being stretched and began to grab at Billy's shoulder for support, for something to hang onto as he kept going and going until he stopped and waited for Steve to adjust.

"Kiss me," Steve said with his eyes screwed shut and his blunt nails dug deep into Billy's skin.

He felt Billy's lips against his own in such a sweet and caring manner that for a moment he forgot he was in some dirty hotel room with someone he had met the day before. For a moment it felt like he had done this hundreds of times and so when he opened his eyes he looked into Billy's, they paused for a second.

"God, you're so beautiful," Billy whispered as if it wasn't supposed to he said out loud but he had and Steve took it like a knife to the gut because he was well and truly doomed.

But if he was then why waste this moment, why push it away and try to forget it when he could indulge in it and enjoy it for as long as he could? "Are you okay?" He asked.

His hand moved from below Steve's knee to push the hair out of his face and cup his right cheek as he checked him to make sure he was. Another hit to the gut.

"Yeah, I'm good," Steve replied trying to focus on one thing instead of letting everything become overwhelming again. "I trust you."

Billy didn't reply to that, instead, he looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling out slightly. The feeling was familiar but very different, Steve just didn't know why.

The way Billy made sure to keep checking him and the slow pace was something he didn't expect at all. He felt a little bad for how he had treated Billy before but he knew he would make it up to him. Take him apart himself another time so he wouldn't even need to think about the first time.

"Faster," Steve moaned as he held onto Billy for dear life. "I need you to fuck me like you want to."

Billy grinned and picked up the pace just a little and that alone almost made Steve scream out. That must have really got Billy going because it wasn't long before the sound of skin slapping against skin started.

His legs ending up over Billy's shoulders as he slammed down into him causing Steve to actually start yelling out every time he hit that spot just right, which seemed to be every time. That combined with Billy's groans almost sent him over the edge but he couldn't get to himself, couldn't help along the way.

"Make me come," He moaned and Billy paused for a moment before moving his legs off his shoulders and placing them either side of him, he pulled Steve by the hips so that he could hold him off the bed just enough to get a good angle.

"No touching," Billy said and Steve nodded and gripped Billy's knees as he began moving again.

Moving so he would slam right into him at a slow pace that was only edging Steve instead of helping him climax.

"Fill me up," Steve said trying to encourage him to go faster, to finish and help him too as well. "I know you want to."

Oh, he did because the look on Billy's face as he tightened his grip on Steve's now red marked hips told him he was going to get what he wanted. Which he did because Billy began fucking him hard and fast and firm.

Making Steve actually scream out every known swear word as he did. So loud he knew that next door would hear but he didn't care if the entire hotel could because he was so close, so close and then.

"Oh, fuck," Steve groaned as he came untouched, eyes unfocusing as he tensed.

Billy not stopping or slowing down at all making it almost too much to handle. Sending him over the edge.

"You want me to fill you up?" Billy asked out of breath and close. "Fill you up like a little slut."

"Yes. Yes, so much," Steve was gone, exhausted but the way Billy was groaning and panting as he fucked into him made him never want to stop him.

He wasn't sore yet but he would be soon it Billy didn't finish.

"Holy shit," Billy's thrusts slowed and his body lurched forward as Steve felt him shoot all hot and thick inside of him.

Making him feel dirty and amazing all at the same time. Making him want to go again, wanting him to stay there inside of him until they were ready. But Billy pulled out and collapsed beside him, covered in sweat and Steve's cum. They lay there just breathing for a moment, taking in what had just happened as Billy circled his finger in the cum on his chest.

"You better get that job," Billy sat up and turned to him before taking his dirty fingers and running them along Steve's lips. Making him taste himself as he lay there unable to even think about getting up.

"I'll find another if I have to," Steve replied licking his fingers. That got a grin out of Billy as they looked at each other. Still coming down from that moment. The feeling lingering in the air as if it was never going to leave.

"We better get you cleaned up," He moved before Steve could even process what he meant.

"Like a shower?" Steve asked finally sitting up to see the mess not only on himself but the sheets below him as he began to leak out onto them.

"Come on," Billy said walking into the little bathroom only a few feet away from the bed. "I'll get some towels"

Steve scooted off the bed and felt the soreness begin as he walked towards the steam coming through the doorway. As soon as the warm water hit him he felt his muscles relax and then he felt Billy come up behind him all smooth and swift.

"Need a little help?" Billy asked and Steve played along.

He stood there as Billy wiped him down, let the water wash over him like this was a regular thing and they had done this many times before.

Of course, it did become a regular thing once Steve got a phone call the next day saying that he would be starting soon and that the company would pay for his hotel for the next week while he found somewhere to rent. Perks of connections.

It became so regular in fact that Billy had to start bottoming most of the time to let Steve heal and not get hurt. Considering the fact he couldn't actually get permanently injured, he was ready to go again as soon as Steve was.

By the end of that week, they had fucked not only on every surface in Billy's room but also Steve's. Once Steve had moved into his overpriced apartment only a 30-minute walk away from the hotel their meetups became a little less frequent but more than enough.

It got to the point that Steve would just turn up and they would put up with whatever room was closest. Within a month they had ticked pretty much every secluded room off their list. It wasn't until they got caught in a supply closet that they realised maybe going around the busy parts of the hotel wasn't such a good idea.

They decided that Billy's room was the most comfortable option and even though the fear of getting caught was exciting it wasn't every single time.

That was when there was a shift, a shift that neither of them really noticed but it there nonetheless. A shift in the speed, the urgency. What began as quick, fast and rather needful would sometimes be slow, caring and too sweet for them to ignore what was happening. Some nights they ended up talking for hours like this wasn't just a mutual arrangement.

About a month and a half had passed since Billy had pressed the elevator button for Steve and they had just collapsed onto the mattress, one final creak as they did. Billy had lit a cigarette and Steve had his head laid on his chest as he blew smoke into the already condensed room.

"How did you get that?" Steve asked looking up at him. "The scar on your eyebrow."

Billy let out a drag and sighed. "My dad."

"What?" Steve shot up and turned to see the distance look on his face. Billy didn't return the gesture, he instead sat up so his back was against the headboard and placed his hands in his lap.

"What did that video say? That I left my father's house late morning?" Billy wasn't looking at Steve but instead the burning stick between his fingers. "I didn't leave. I ran."

Steve didn't know what to say. He was expecting a childhood fall or dumb teenage fight but this. But he wasn't going to stop him from opening up, from actually sharing something with Steve. He didn't even know how he had died yet.

"Billy you don't have to-."

"He....he found out about what I was,"

Still, no eye contact but Steve knew that he didn't want to be touched or interrupted. He needed to say what he had to say and deal with it in his own way. Or at least the way he had been for the past thirtysomething years. Steve just let him tell his story.

"Got told about it one night by someone at the bar and he didn't even question it. Didn't ask me if it was true," Steve could hear the pain in his voice but he didn't move. "Just got in his car and went....to Todd's house."

Billy paused and Steve couldn't fight it anymore. He reached out and took his hand, which he let him do before putting out the still-burning cigarette and turning back to look down at their hands. Still not looking at Steve.

"I don't know what he did to him but when he got home at 3am and dragged me out of bed....his hands were already bloody," He felt his grip tighten slightly. "He only got a few hits in that time because Max smashed a plate over his head and I grabbed my keys and ran."

For a moment they just let it sit in the air, let the situation take full effect before Steve moved closer. "Was Todd your boyfriend?"

"That's the worst part. No," Billy wiped at his face. "He was just a friend who I'd go drinking with on the beach at night or take a drive with if we needed to clear our heads but it must have seemed like he was."

"I'm sorry," Steve said and Billy leant forward to kiss him gently like he needed something to bring him back from that memory.

"That bastard had always taken his shit out on me. This," Billy pointed to his eyebrow. "I was 14 and dropped a glass so he backhanded me and I hit the counter."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I'm glad you did," Billy took Steve's hands in his. "I haven't told anyone that. Ever. And it feels so good to finally say it."

He was smiling now and Steve could see this sort of invisible weight had been lifted off him as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad you told me," Steve stayed the night for the first time after that. Curled into Billy's somehow warm chest.

That also became a regular thing. Steve not leaving until the next morning even if he had turned up in the afternoon. So did talking. Just telling each other things; secrets, stories, dreams, everything.

Two weeks or so after that night Steve got a phone call from Billy during the day asking if he would come over that night. That he really just needed him but didn't say the reason. So, when he walked through the doors and found Billy sitting in the lobby waiting, biting his nails and tapping his foot on the carpet he had no idea what to expect.

"Hey," Billy didn't say anything, he shot up and rushed towards him to wrap his arms around Steve in such a fast motion he almost fell backwards. "You okay?

"My....my dad died," Billy said in the practically empty lobby. No one but themselves around to hear the conversation but Steve had been there enough to know there would be ears tuned in even if you couldn't see them.

"Oh," Was all he could think to say. "I'm sorry?"

The way Billy had talked about his dad and the stories he had told Steve about the beatings and the smacks gave him the impression that he hated him.

"I'm not upset. It just feels weird," They were still holding each other's hands as they spoke.

Something that had become a thing they did whenever they talked about serious topics or upsetting subjects.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've talked about it enough. I want to fuck so I don't have to think about it," Billy smiled.

Steve just laughed. "You could have just said that on the phone. I would've showered."

"We can do both," Billy ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smirked.

"Saves me doing it after."

"Who said that would be the only place?"

Billy was practically glowing with how much he needed this and Steve honestly needed it too because this whole thing had become like a drug. A drug that occupied his mind whenever he was at work, home or even grocery shopping. He needed his fix and Billy was there to supply it.

Another week passed and he turned up to find Billy at the bar, something he hadn't seen in a while but there he was drinking away whatever had caused him to appear there.

"Hey," Steve said sitting down next to him.

"Hey!" Billy said not looking at Steve.

"You alright?" He asked and Billy put his drink down and began walking towards the stairs without saying anything. Except, when Steve followed him he disappeared around a corner but he knew where he would have gone.

The air was bitter and the wind made the rooftop pretty dangerous but Steve knew where was safe and where wasn't so well because of the many times Billy had dragged him up to look at the distant ocean. It was barely visible on a good day nevermind at night but it always raised Billy's mood to talk about it so Steve would sometimes pretend he could see it.

"I hate this fucking place," Billy groaned as Steve sat down beside him just close enough to the edge to feel sick but far away enough to feel safe.

"Yeah."

"I was going to travel the world. Hitchhike my way through Europe then go to England and Asia and Australia," Billy wasn't angry whenever he ranted but this time there was an undertone of spite.

As if he hated everyone else because they could leave the hotel. "And yet I never left California."

That last part ended with nothing but a sad smile. Something he clearly thought about whenever Steve wasn't there to distract him and that nearly broke Steve's heart.

"Halloween is coming up, you know?" Steve rest his head on Billy's shoulder and slipped his arm under his to take his hand. "We could go to the beach or something."

There was no reply. Just a silence that put Steve on edge, made him regret even asking but then Billy sighed. A sigh that said so much, told Steve that he wanted to tell him something but didn't know how.

"Halloween isn't a good day for me," That just confused Steve. What could be possibly be doing?

"Got a hot date, already?" Steve joked but he didn't laugh. "What is it?"

"My dad might show up," Billy replied and Steve went still. "The whole dead walk the Earth thing, he could find me and..."

Steve squeezed his hand, reminding him that he was still there. "We could go somewhere far, drive for a while."

"I don't think it would matter," Steve could feel the way he tensed up at the thought of seeing him. "And if he saw you with me, he would probably kill you."

"Then we can hide here. Go to the old pool or up here and do whatever we want," He turned to kiss Billy's neck which finally got a smile out of him.

"You know I can't say no to those lips."

Steve continued to leave soft, lingering kisses all over the left side of his neck before moving to straddle Billy. His strong hands moving to grip Steve's hips as he rocked back and forth. The friction already taking effect but when Billy opened his eyes he saw Steve looking down at him.

Saw the complete and utter look of realisation. A realisation that terrified Steve. "Oh, god."

"What's the matter?" Billy asked. "You alright?"

His hand moved to run his thumb over Steve's cheek. He was so warm, even if he wasn't technically living.

"I think...I think I love you," Steve regretted saying it the second it left his lips because the look on Billy's face made him want to shove those stupid words right back down his throat.

It was as if time froze for a moment as if it was never going to move past this horrific moment. Steve couldn't take it anymore, this silence of just watching Billy process what he had just said. So he ran. Pulled away from their embrace and rushed down the stairwell, through the lobby and out the front door.

Billy didn't move. Didn't try to stop him leaving because he couldn't process it. Not healthily anyway because he wanted to lash out all of a sudden. He wanted to shout at Steve that this wasn't anything more than sex and maybe friendship, but he knew that was a lie and knew that if he reacted that way Steve would never come back.

So, he just stayed silent, thinking Steve would say something else. Elaborate or take it back and say it was a heat of the moment thing but he didn't. He ran. Which made all of this far too real, too real for Billy to just ignore. Even worse so that whenever things got too much he would find some lonely closeted businessman at the bar and forget, but he couldn't do that. Couldn't do that to Steve and when he realised that it only made it even more real.

What he would have done to leave this place to run after Steve, to leave with Steve, go live in a tiny apartment near the beach and work at a local store or burger joint. They could never do that though, they could never be in a real relationship because Billy wasn't even sure how he still existed. How he was able to touch Steve, kiss him and hold him whenever things got too much or they just needed someone.

That's what _this_ had become, a partnership of pain and support. A safe place to tell their stories and release whatever pent up anger or sadness they had onto each other. It worked, it worked too well for it to stay just that until Steve got bored and moved away or found someone he could actually be with. More than within the walls of an old cursed hotel.

After that, what had become a week filled with regular visits and the occasional phonecall became nothing. Steve hadn't called or turned up in a week and it was driving Billy crazy. His anchor to the world had left him drifting through the halls like some newby ghost who didn't have a purpose.

A week went by and then by the next Saturday he just decided that this was it, Steve was gone and his inability to handle real emotions had scared him off. All he could see was the pain on his face when he didn't say it back.

An expression that told Billy everything that was running through Steve's mind. Regret. Except, Billy didn't regret it. Didn't regret the way Steve's eyes always went soft when he even hinted at something serious or the way his fingers would turn in circles on his chest while he told him about his life. Whether it was good or the bad he made sure he knew that now was good and would be good as long as he was there.

The only difference between them, Billy didn't think he loved Steve. He knew he did. Knew it in when he watched him sleep beside him, curled up under the covers snoring and sometimes drooling. Knew it when Steve's face lit up whenever he opened the door or stood up from the bar or anytime he saw him. He loved that boy so much it terrified him.

Terrified him because this place was too evil for him, too dark and twisted. Worst of all dangerous because no one who frequented the Cortez left untouched. Whether by death, a curse or nightmares. Everyone got something.

So, when there was a knock at his door late one night he expected anyone but the person who stood, holding a jar of seashells and a distressed look on his face. Billy didn't waste a moment, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a deep and rather desperate kiss that took the air out of Steve's lungs. Shocking him to the point he almost dropped the jar that had taken him all week to fill.

When they pulled away Steve saw the look of relief on his face. Something that calmed him even more than he realised. "You don't seem like a flowers kind of guy and you have enough records so," Steve handed Billy the jar.

"Oh," he said holding it in his hands, the shells making a faint _clacking_ sound as he turned it slightly. "I can't remember the last time someone gave me something."

That broke Steve's heart all over again because the most gentle, genuine smile was growing on Billy's face. Something he had never seen before but he knew from that moment that he needed to see it every day for the rest of time.

"You miss the beach and since you can't go I brought it to you," Steve smiled. "It's an apology for what I said."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not taking your apology," Billy said and put the jar down on the dresser. "Because you don't need to say sorry."

Steve was confused at the least and worried at the most because honestly, he didn't expect Billy to even like his gift as much as he did, nevermind tell him everything was okay. "I just don't want to ruin what we have."

"Steve," he walked up to him and took his hand. "You could never ruin this."

That was when he kissed him again, this time with intentions. The intention to distract Steve so that he could actually tell him what he meant but not with words because Billy wasn't good with words.

This time it was sweet, slow. Something that could make a man cry if he wasn't as happy as Billy was right there and then. He was kissing his way down Steve's chest as he lay on the bed when he stopped and looked at him. Looked deep into his eyes and felt the air leave his lungs at the way he was watching him.

"You're so beautiful," Billy breathed out and moved to cup Steve's face with one hand and keep himself up with the other. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Billy smiled and Steve leant up to kiss him. "I love you."

Just saying it felt so freeing but the look that Steve gave him whenever he said it was so much better than that. His slightly open-mouthed smile was the most heart-wrenching thing he had ever seen if he wasn't in love with Steve before he definitely was now.

Things were so good after that. Too good to be true because Billy didn't even remember Halloween coming up until he walked past March making sure Sally brought her usual sacrifice for a year left alone. That was when it hit him, Steve would most definitely be coming here that night and he needed him as far away from this place as possible.

That was when he set out to plan something so amazing even the appearance of his asshole father wouldn't ruin it. The only problem was that Steve was doing the exact same thing.

So, as old Hallows Eve began Steve was at the front door ready to take Billy out on their first actual date. Not wanting to miss a second of the one day he could spend time with him outside.

"Don't tell me you got all dressed up just for me," Billy smiled as he walked up to Steve in the lobby and grabbed him by the waist to kissed him. "I'll just be ripping it off you later." He whispered in his ear.

Steve laughed and took Billy's hand for a moment like he needed to ready himself for the night ahead. "Let's go."

They walked out of the front doors and into the noise of the city just outside of Billy's eternal resting place. He stopped for a moment at the curb and looked at the busyness of the people walking past, not a single person looking his way. "Okay."

Steve lead him to an old dark red Beamer parked where it shouldn't be closeby and opened the passenger door for him to climb inside.

"You ready for the drive of your life?" Steve asked and Billy smiled as he felt the engine start, the dull vibration going right through him.

All Billy could do was smile as he watched him back up and set off on the busy road, then continue on for the next 30 minutes while clearly trying to get somewhere. The disappointment on his face told Billy that he expected less traffic, a faster journey and a lot more laughs than sighs. "Hey, turn off here."

No questions, he just did. Turned off and kept driving until they hit a dirt road, some farmland most likely and it took them a while to get there but Billy knew it was worth it.

"Where are we?"

The car stopped by an old wooden fence as the sky was beginning to slowly darken ever so slightly but still lighting up the fields surrounding them.

"I have no idea", Billy grinned before turning up whatever was playing on the radio. Some pop nonsense he didn't like but it was noise and that was what they needed. "Drive!"

"You're insane," Steve smiled but he still hit the gas like they were trying to escape, run away and in a way they were.

So, they did. Just for a moment, they drove around like some drunk teenagers in a small close-minded town. Going ridiculous speeds down bumpy dirt roads while Billy leant out of the window screaming and yelling, letting out all of his pent up energy. Letting the world hear him for the first time in almost 40 years.

It wasn't until Steve almost hit some poor farmers mailbox that he slammed on the breaks and for a second they stared at each other before breaking into laughter at what they had just done. Dust was covering the car, still settling behind them as Steve grabbed Billy by the back of his neck and kissed him. Quick and hard.

"You're amazing," Billy exclaimed as he lay back with a smile growing on his lips. "God, I wanna run away right now."

For a second, just a second Billy forgot when they were, who he was and his fate. For just a moment he felt as if he was just some asshole 80s teenager with his secret boyfriend in some back road wanting to do everything and go everywhere with him. Run away? He would do anything to run away.

"Disappear. Never look back and live in dirt-cheap motels until we found the right place," Billy began. "Get shitty jobs to pay rent and fuck every night without a care in the world. No one to tell us who we should be or what to do. Just us."

"Just us."

The car went silent, the kind that is filled with loud thoughts and feelings. The kind that if you let it run for too long it becomes too much to break, overbearing and terrifying. So, Billy moved. Placed himself between Steve and the wheel, kissed him as if he had never needed something more in his entire life. Desperate and deep.

Steve's hand moved to Billy's hip and the other to hold his neck. Keep him close, grounded. Things would have definitely gone a lot further if the owner of the mailbox hadn't come out shouting and demanding they explain what the hell was happening.

Of course, they didn't though, instead, Billy dived into the passenger seat and Steve hit the gas even harder than before, to actually escape this time. The two of them laughing the entire time until they hit tarmac.

"Head West," Billy said and again Steve followed.

Just as they got there the sun was just about to set, the array of yellows and oranges filling the sky. That was when Billy began to cry, just a tear or two but the feeling of his toes in the sand and the smell of the ocean was overwhelming. For years he had thought of coming here but he had always been so self-loathing or making his way through a Halloween night at a close-by gay bar. It had been too long since he left so at home.

"This is way better than the one I found,' Steve said and went to take Billy's hand but he pulled it away and looked around. "Billy, it's okay. No one is here."

Taking Steve's hand out in the open, on a beach felt terrifying. The idea of someone knowing what they were sent fear running through Billy as they walked hand in hand towards the water.

"Thanks," He said as he watched Steve looking down at the water covering his feet. There was so much he needed to say, wanted to say but it was like this mental block that just didn't want to let him say what that one word actually meant.

"Can I at least call you my boyfriend?" Steve smiled at him from a few feet away, the water up to his calves.

"I've never had a boyfriend," Billy replied and Steve poldged through the water to stand in front of him.

"Me too," He leaned forward and kissed Billy.

Wrapped his arms around his neck and let Billy do the same to his waist as they stood there just so happy it felt almost fake because Billy had never imagined himself like this. Holding someone he loved more than he thought possible, out in the open.

For a little, while they just wandered along the shore until the sky became so dark it was hard to see where they were walking. Steve pulled out his phone and lit up the sand until they found somewhere to sit and listen to the waves in the darkness.

"Would you hate me if I wanted to be with you forever?" Steve asked out of nowhere as Billy sat between his legs. Leaning back into Steve with his hands on his legs and Steve's arms wrapped around Billy's waist.

"I would do this forever if I could," Billy replied not thinking anything of what Steve actually meant.

"I mean like at the hotel," That was when Billy turned around to look at him in the dark.

"What?"

"What if I want to join you there?" Steve sounded very casual in his questions but Billy wasn't feeling the same way. "No job or bills or ageing. Just you and me until they tear it down or the world ends."

Billy pulled away from Steve and sat opposite him in the sand. "You want to die? Die and be trapped in that place?"

"I wouldn't be trapped if I was with you," The softness of his voice calmed Billy but it also made him realise how deep they were in this. Far too deep for this to end nicely.

"I don't think you get it. It isn't something you can reverse, isn't something you can just move on from when you've had enough. Plus you could just move on, there's no guarantee you would stick around," Billy was trying not to get angry but the complete and utter stupidity of Steve's idea was testing him.

"But I would because I'd want to be with you," Steve reached out but Billy didn't take his hand.

"No!" He snapped and stood up. "You can't do that."

"It's my life. I can do what I want," Steve replied and stood up as well.

"You know how I died?" Billy flung his arms out as he asked the question. "No. Because I didn't tell you. Vampires. Fucking vampires exist and they sent me to hell for nothing more than a late-night snack!" He turned away from Steve, unable to remain calm now.

"Billy I-."

"No. You don't get to do that. You will never understand. Ever! I have been stuck in that place for longer than I was alive! Almost twice that and you want to just choose to stay. No," The anger in Billy's voice had escalated to the point of genuine fear in Steve's eyes.

"I just...I hate it out here without you. I love my friends but I haven't seen Robin in a year, Dustin since he went off to College," He paused and that was when Billy saw the tears. "I was the only person who stayed in that stupid town, everyone left but you never leave me."

Billy knew Steve had always been left alone, left to care for himself as soon as he was old enough to not set the house on fire. He realised that the reason he wanted to become a permanent resident at the hotel was that Billy couldn't leave.

"I get it," He moved to take Steve's face in his hands and wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I really do. The world sucks ass and what I would do to leave that hellhole with you and be normal anything but I can't and..."

That was when Billy decided. He needed to end this but he couldn't do that here. Not after a night like this. Not after something so perfect. No. "Can we talk about this later?" Billy asked trying to end the conversation.

"Okay," Steve nodded and squeezed his hands.

It then became bittersweet every time Steve kissed him or said something about how happy he was. Every smile made Billy want to run and hide but for the first time, he had to clean up the mess he had made. End something he started.

They returned early to Billy room and he went into the bathroom for a moment while Steve flicked through the records pilled by the player in the corner. He needed a moment to think this through. To decide how he was going to break Steve's heart but save his life. Make him hate him so he would run away and never come back. End the best thing that had ever happened to him to save the person he loved.

That was when Pearl Jams 'Future Days' began to play in the room. A record Billy had forgotten he even had, probably from right at the bottom of the pile but Steve found it.

_If I ever were to lose you_

Billy stepped into the bedroom and saw Steve looking down at the disc turning as the lyrics kick in.

_I'd surely lose myself_

He walked up to Steve and pulled him into a kiss that was so soft, so unsure of itself that it hurt Billy to even continue it. But he wanted to, needed to say goodbye in his own way so he led him to the bed.

Lay him down and began kissing him as he undressed them. Slowly, gently as their lips barely separated. The song still playing in the background but Billy couldn't listen to the lyrics at that moment because they would send him to tears and he needed to stay level headed as he kissed his way down Steve's chest and undid his jeans. Helping him wriggle them off and throw them to the floor.

Taking himself and Steve in either hand and pumping until they were ready. He grabbed the bottle and readied himself to lower onto Steve who was just looking up at him with those stupid big brown eyes, as he held Billy's thighs.

It wasn't loud or fast but it was intense the way Billy rocked back and forth slowly as he watched Steve breathe. Took in every detail, every mole, every moan. Memorise it so he could never forget it but he knew he would never forget this.

"I love you," Steve breathed as he gripped Billy's hips, nails digging in as Billy held his hands. "So god damn much."

For a moment he didn't want to say it. Since that night he had said it once more and it was while he was sleeping. Steve said it all the time but Billy just kissed him, held him to let him know he felt the same way but he couldn't say it. Didn't want it to mean nothing.

"I love you too," He replied and bent down to kiss him and that was when Steve flipped them, let Billy wrap himself around him and grind in deep.

It was so intimate if it was anyone else Billy would take the lead and make it end but he didn't want it to end, didn't want the next part to come because he wanted this. This feeling, Steve holding him, inside him as he slid in and out slowly but deeply. He wanted it to last forever but nothing lasts forever.

He could feel Steve's breathe on his neck as he picked up the pace ever so slightly. His arms sliding under Billy's to get a good hold as he thrust into him.

"I'm gonna-."

"Me too," Billy replied and held on as Steve shot inside of him.

Filling him up just as he always did but Billy didn't follow this time. He couldn't bring himself to finish knowing what he was about to do but that didn't stop Steve continuing to fuck into him as he jerked him off. Made sure that everyone got what they needed. "Aw fuck.""

Billy came all over Steve's hand and they stayed like that for a moment. Took it all in and then Steve moved to grab a towel to wipe himself and Billy so that they could lie beside each other, just as always.

"You're so warm," Steve smiled into Billy's side as he latched himself around him.

Getting into his usual sleeping position and without another word he began to drift off. Drift off to quiet dreams and hopes for the future of them. Except, Billy had decided there would be no future for them. When the morning came it was over. But that meant lying there until Steve finally woke up, every scenario running through his head for hours.

None of them being correct.

When Steve stirred awake he yawned, sat up to stretch before turning to look at Billy with such a peaceful expression that it broke his heart. He smiled and moped his way to the bathroom and Billy heard the shower start.

That was when he got dressed and gathered every single thing Steve had left lying around his room since he had practically already moved in. He carefully packed them in an old travel bag he had under the bed, originally full of clothes but now empty and set it on the bed waiting for him to come out.

When he did the confusion on his face only made this harder, made Billy want to let him go through with his plan because the thought of never seeing that face again felt impossible. Wrong, but he had to do it.

"What's this?" Steve asked pulling on his jeans and placing the towel over the bathroom door.

"You've got to go."

"What?" Steve pulled one of Billy's old band shirts over his head, a little big on him when it came to his chest but that only made him love it on him more.

"I let this go on for too long," Billy had turned it on, his mask and he wasn't going to let it slip. "I shouldn't have gone along with the whole thing after the roof."

"What? What are you talking about?" He moved forward to touch him but he moved away.

"You're in too deep and I can't keep playing along. Your shit is in there," Wrong. So wrong to say it like that to him.

"What about last night?" His voice was so lost. So hurt it felt like Billy was the one receiving the blows.

"What? That? You say all sorts of shit while riding a dick. I thought you would catch on eventually but I guess not," He felt physically sick at the look in Steve's eyes. The complete and utter pain.

"Billy...," He moved again, but Billy just shoved the bag into his chest.

"Are you that fucking stupid? I really couldn't give less of a shit about your little feelings. The sex was just too good to throw away because you couldn't handle it," Time froze again, but this time it was so much worse.

Steve was just staring at him as if he couldn't process it, couldn't understand and of course, he couldn't, none of this was true.

"You're such a prick," His face twisted. Flipped from big eyes looking for an answer to anger. "You know what?" He grabbed his sneakers and flung the bag over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Good because why the hell would I want to fuck some self-loathing dead fucker from the 80s?" Then he was gone. It was done and it was horrible.

The silence that followed was deafening, Billy's thoughts screaming at him to run after him, tell him everything but he couldn't do that. It was done and Steve would live a real life. Far away from the Cortez.

The stairs were cold as Steve pulled on his shoes, not bothering to tie the laces. Practically in tears, as he slipped his left foot inside and took off again. Rushed out of the lobby before anyone could see him before Sally could appear and stop him. He was done and if Billy was being real he was glad it was done before he did something completely stupid.

Except, it hadn't felt stupid at the time. It felt like the most real and genuine decision Steve had ever made in his entire life. Now? A dumb one made by a love blinded idiot.

That day seemed to last forever, the days holiday he had taken wasted on sitting wound up and angry. It wasn't until the sky had finally turned black that it hit him. It was all a lie. Not them but what he had said. The ending of it all. It was to protect Steve, keep him safe. Of course.

Still angry, Steve grabbed his jacket and left his tiny apartment to give Billy a piece of his mind. Let him know he knew what he was doing, that he couldn't just do that. He practically stormed his way down to the hotel.

Except, he never made it to the front door. Blinded by his pain and anger he crossed the street without hesitation and... he hit the cold damp tarmac with a _crunch_. The lights of the city blurred and a women's scream coming from somewhere.

His vision focused enough for him to see the entrance, the gates and the door only a few metres away. The pain was overwhelming, his legs unusable so he began to crawl. Pulling himself closer and closer until he reached the curb and pulled himself up onto the sidewalk.

Someone was trying to stop him but he shoved them off, his ribs cracked and broken as he pushed forward until he was holding the gate. Using it to pull himself onto the grounds and then he heard sirens and saw flashing lights.

But then he saw him. Billy running through the lobby to get to him, rushing through the turning door to fall beside him. Panic in his face, his voice as he tried not to touch him. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"I'll see you on the other si..," His vision was going again, his body cold and his head blurred as he heard Billy shouting for people to leave him. To get away from him, that he needed to stay here. Then nothing.

It was Sally who told him. Appeared in his room to let him know Steve was lying broken outside. His body failing but his mind determined to get to him.

That was when Billy ran, ran through the hotel because materialising would take longer. Knew he would be a little off so he ran. Through the halls, down the stairs and finally to Steve lying covered in his own blood just within the gates of the hotel.

For a moment, just a moment he almost pushed him back onto the sidewalk. Made sure he went wherever good people do but then he saw the smile on his lips as he saw him, recognised his face for a moment and then he needed to do something. Say something but he didn't get the chance because Steve was gone.

Really gone. He hadn't appeared in 2 weeks. No sign of a brown-eyed ghost wandering the halls like everyone does when they first get stuck here. The worst part was Billy couldn't end his own suffering, the pain and guilt that this was his fault. That he started this and couldn't end it properly. Couldn't end anything. Especially his eternal existence within the rotting walls of the Cortez.

Night after night he drank until he'd forget but then he would see the jar by his bed and remember. He threatened to smash it but broke down instead. Sat crying with the shells wrapped in his arms until Sally told him to snap out of it and find some fresh meat. But Billy didn't want fresh meat. He wanted Steve.

All he could see was his limp broken body being loaded into the ambulance as some paramedic questioned him but he didn't dare give his real name. Could barely look at him as he sat staring at the blood on the grey slabs of concrete before him. The world seeming to rush by as if nothing mattered anymore.

He started to disappear. Go to that place where you were somewhat aware but not present. People watching became something of a distraction but it didn't work for long. About three times he almost took some poor closet case back to his room but stopped himself. Couldn't do it.

Then. One night he could have sworn he saw him. Walked past him in the hall but pinned it down to being drunk. His mind messing with him. Except it kept happening. Wherever he went he saw his big brown hair in the corner of his eye or his scent would suddenly hit him.

It wasn't until a cold December night. The hotel filled with guests visiting family for the holidays. Decorations filled the lobby and the bar served themed drinks but it all felt numb to Billy until he pushed his door open to see him.

Standing looking out of the window like some kind of dream, wearing the blue jumper he kept here. The one Billy hadn't packed. He was right there and he couldn't believe it. The sound of the door shutting making him turn and smile. Smile so big and real and there that Billy didn't question it anymore.

He practically ran and nearly took the resurrected boy off his feet. Felt his arms close around him as he took in his warmth, the feeling of their bodies slotting together like they were made for this. Made for holding each other. Billy decided that even if he was just insane, that if ghosts could lose their minds he didn't care because a fake Steve was better than nothing at all.

"Sorry I took my time," Steve said and pulled back to look at him. See the tears streaming down Billy's cheeks. "I got a little lost looking for you."

"I don't care!" Billy kissed him, hard and deep. All he could taste was his tears as they held each other like they shouldn't let go. As if they couldn't or they would disappear.

"I know you were trying to protect me," Steve said holding his cheek with one hand and using his sleeve to wipe his tears with the other. 

"I did a shit job."

"It's my fault I'm here. That I ended up floating through the halls for weeks but I don't care because you're here," Steve smiled.

"I know I never said it much but I love you so much," Billy said and took Steve's hands. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I know".

It took days for them to finally leave each other's eyesight. For them to leave the old and stained hotel room. Days for them to get dressed and stop enjoying this endless circle of sex. Filled with smiles and laughter, jokes and just enjoying each other more than ever before.

Because now this was it. This was all they had and all they wanted. It never got boring or overdone because it was right. Meant to be in some sick twisted way. As if the years of torment were worth it, Steve was worth it.

Even with Steve running their social media and Billy reluctantly helping out more they still managed to accumulate 15 noise complaints from guests in closeby rooms. It got to the point they were kicked out of room 35 and placed in a bigger and nicer room, with a sitting area and new TV that they agreed to tone it down. Well, most of the time.

Steve was dead, his family mourned him through some big expensive funeral that he only heard about because of his eulogy in his home town newspaper. His friends, however, began texting him. Sending messages late at night hoping he was somewhere nice and that they missed him.

That was the hardest part, seeing people he loved in pain. Billy would reassure him that it would get easier, that they would stop but Robin didn't. For months she'd tell him everything that was happening just as she did when he was alive but he couldn't reply. Didn't.

Until she left him a voice note of herself ranting about how stupid she was for still being upset. That she needs to move on and sort herself out. He couldn't take it so he went to the roof while Billy was busy, called her and told her. Told her everything from day one and she believed him. Even promised to visit and meet Billy. Promised she wouldn't tell anyone and Steve trusted her.

Things were great. Peaceful and just happy. Their room new and clean, filled with the latest upgrades for the hotel. Along with rewards for not causing problems and keeping things private.

Even though Billy hated the hotel, hated the lobby carpet and the revolving entrance door, hated the very foundations of the place he loved it when Steve would come back with whatever they had ordered online, hand him his records or cigarettes while going through the photos he had printed. Loved it when they lay talking through the night or even day. Loved it when he was pulled into the shower or down onto the sofa or pushed on the bed.

The Cortez was no longer a lifeless hellhole it was their home and even though at times they craved freedom they would be comforted by each other and the warm happiness they still got from simply seeing each other. A kind of happiness that takes sacrifice, and oh had they given some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's been one of my favourite AUs to write and explore😁


End file.
